


Just a Good Lay

by madam_minnie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, This is a very hardcore fic with explicit language.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just want a good lay... no strings attached</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Good Lay

**Title:** Just a Good Lay  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Boy/Girl  
 **Summary:** Sometimes, you just want a good lay... no strings attached  
 __ **A/N:** This is one of my favorites and the amazing [](http://jadarene.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jadarene.livejournal.com/)**jadarene** wrote the limerick associated with it. Review and tell her how much you love it! LOL  
 **WARNING:** This is a very hardcore fic with explicit language.

  


  
**Just a Good Lay**   
_By The Madam_

~*~

_My body was ready to glisten,_  
His cock I wanted to christen,  
I needed a lay  
And he made my day,  
When pussy talks, mommy listens!  


 

I needed a good lay.

It had been 3 months, 14 days, 17 hours and 36 minutes since my last good fuck and I was getting desperate.

Jeff. Just thinking about that nine-inch, thick motherfucker ramming my cunt fast and furious made my pussy swell and glisten. Remembering those huge balls slapping my ass as he drove into me hard, had my nipples up and ready for action.

So I did what any desperate woman would do in my situation. I called the brother. I didn’t want a relationship and neither did he. Good old Jeff, always good for a fantastic fuck.

“Hey, baby, what’cha up to?” he asked.

“Nothing much. Just need a good dick right now,” I said. No sense in being coy with Jeff. “Are you up for me?”

“Baby, he’s up and ready. Come on over.” We hung up and I took no time in getting myself ready for my fat cock wonder.

Preparations for a good lay can be quick and painless if you remember three things: clean and sweet-smelling pussy, a good thong and your best spiked heels. Anything else you wear or choose to do with yourself is secondary and should not take more than a few minutes to throw together. After all, you don’t want that juicy rod to lose interest before you even arrive.

I took a quick shower, sprayed my favorite lavender essence all over and stepped into my room naked and glistening. As I passed by the large mirror on the back of my bedroom door, I couldn’t help but stop and admire the fine curves staring back at me. Long ebony locks swishing past the top of my crack, dark supple skin, chocolatey nipples aching to be sucked, pinched and kissed; gold belly-button hoop leading the way to the finely shaven triangle of black curls pointing to my cavern. My legs are one of my best attributes. As a dancer, they’ve been finely sculpted and lead to a round and full ass that loves to be fucked. Many women hate this type of penetration, but me, I love it. I crave it and the bigger the cock inside my ass, the better my orgasm is.

Slipping into my black thong, black fishnet stockings and best pair of steel spike heels, I grabbed my only choice of clothing, a dark grey overcoat and set out to meet Jeff and his gorgeous behemoth on the other side of town.

I hated driving into Jeff’s neighborhood in my Mercedes, but when pussy talks, mommy listens. I made good time taking the overpass toll highway and arrived at his apartment in twenty minutes flat. He had seen my car around the corner from his balcony window and was waiting for me by the curb as I parked my car. Such a fucking gentleman, I tell ya. He’s not very bright, but what he lacks in brains, he has in stamina. Brother can pound for over an hour and stay hard as a steel rod through it all. I was going to have a good time tonight.

We took the elevator to his fourth floor apartment overlooking Santa Isabel Bay. Here on the island, even the shittiest apartments can have spectacular views. He barely has running hot water and his lights flicker everytime his neighbor flushes, but who gives a damn, when all you’re doing there is fucking anyway. His apartment is the perfect love nest too, complete with California king size bed in the center of red shag carpeted room with red handkerchiefs on the lamps and a giant mirror over the bed.

Jeff wasted no time in claiming his prey. The moment we walked into his bedroom, my overcoat was on the floor and my body was pressed to the wall where his hands immediately pulled my own over my head, pinning them under his weight. His kisses were hard and possessive, bruising and sloppy. He slurped his way down my chin and around my jawline while his knee spread my legs and gently stroked my already sopping pussy. I began to grind my hips, as I humped his knee without abandon. All the while, he whispered in my ear, “come for me, mami,” and “yeah, ride it baby, just like that!” As I began to climax, he stopped.

“Fuck,” I gasped.

“I want to watch you, Sarah.” He led me to the bed and pushed me atop it with a quick shove. “I want to see you come.” Well two can play at that game, I thought.

“As long as I get to watch you whack off at the same time,” I countered.

“Deal,” he said and made no time in slipping out of his white t-shirt, and baggy jeans, no underwear, I noticed. Out came that gorgeous cock, half erect and aching to be sucked. I wanted to swirl it in my mouth and feel it harden as I sucked the shit out of it. But, all in good time. Now it was time to watch this gorgeous Adonis, expertly fondle that joystick. Admiring this site, made my hand flutter to my clitoris already up and ready. We started slow, keeping eye contact as I lay on his bed spread eagle with one hand circling my clit as the other tugged my nipple.

Jeff stroked his shaft in time with my circling hand and as I slipped a finger inside my cunt, he picked up the pace. He kept his eyes locked on mine as we both sped toward our climaxes and when he noticed me going over the edge, he slowed his pace and watched me orgasm. Those emerald eyes stayed fixed on mine and seemed to darken, if that were possible. His hand continued it’s assault on the throbbing beauty in his hand. The weeping knob was glistening with precum and I licked my lips in anticipation of the load that was soon to spurt from the tiny opening at the tip. I slid on all fours to the edge of the bed where he stood thrusting his hips into his hand as his climax heightened. After a few more strokes, he came hard and hot into my waiting mouth. I laved that gorgeous prick from base to head and took as much of him as I could while his hot, milky jism trickled down my chin. My pussy remained wet and my ass was begging for attention.

Jeff lifted my chin up to his face and commanded, “Give me that ass now.”

I turned quickly on the bed and was about to assume the position, when he stopped me.

“Stay where you are,” he said, his voice a little deeper after his climax. “I want to see you.” Jeff grabbed a pillow, turned me over and pushed me back on the bed, slipping the pillow under my hips. Opening the drawer on the bedside table, he pulled a bottle of lube and applied a considerable amount to his fingers. He carefully inserted a finger inside me.

I gasped at the sensation, a mixture of pain and pleasure as I screwed my eyes shut tightly. Once his finger was fully embedded in my body, he slowly slipped another finger inside, scissoring, opening me, preparing me for his thick cock. The pleasure was sending me over the edge, and I’d had enough.

“Enough, Jeff. Fuck me, now.”

Staring into the coals of my eyes Jeff pulled those deft fingers out and threading them with mine, gripped my hand tightly and pushed inside me.

The familiar blinding surge of white light behind my eyes made me suck in a breath as the pain receded in to pleasure with each exquisite stroke Jeff made. We moved in time and Jeff threw his head back as he rotated his hips gradually in and out, the muscles of my warm tight ass contracting around him, milking him until he was nearly desperate for climax.

“Damn, you feel good, baby…so fucking good,” he hissed with each mind-boggling thrust.

I arched my hips more and met him pound for pound and matched his speed with each up thrust. He dove deep within me and in one hard thrust, spilled his hot seed inside my ass. Hearing his orgasm took me over the edge heaving with orgasmic spasms.

He slid out of me and collapsed on the bed next to me. Jeff’s not the romantic type and I love that about him. I waited for my breathing to slow down enough to get up then headed into the bathroom. I made quick work of my clean up. I took off my stockings and shoes and slipped into the small ivory tub. I turned the tap and let the cold water rush over my body.

“Hey, bring that pussy back to bed,” he yelled.

“You better come in here and wash off that dick if you expect to get any of this.”

“As long as you wash me off,” he purred from the doorway, that gorgeous rod beginning to harden again.

He slipped in between the trickling shower and my damp body, took the soap off the soap dish near my right thigh and handed it to me.

“What, no washcloth?” I joked.

“Sorry, milady, this hotel’s out of linens,” he quipped in his battered attempt at a British accent.

Taking the soap in my hands, I worked up a lather and placed the soap back on the soap dish. Kneeling in front of my love god, I made my ascent up his legs with the creamy foam on my hands. Massaging the calves, I worked my way up his finely sculpted upper thighs doing my best to avoid that gorgeous prick begging to be rubbed. Lathering more soap into my hands, I ran a finger from his asshole to the sac beneath his fully erect cock. Dipping a finger into his puckered hole, I felt his hands grip my shoulders hard. I glanced up to see him arch his neck back against the tiled wall, letting the water stream down his beautiful chest and abs.

“Oh, fuck, that’s good,” he moaned. “Don’t stop.”

I gripped his hardness with a soapy hand as my other hand continued to probe another finger into that taut ass of his. Twisting and turning in time with my pumping hand, I bent my fingers inside, gently massaging his prostate gland. His hips began to buck and his balls slapped my cheek as he came closer and closer to his release. My hand took a new rhythm as he fucked my hand making me pump him faster and harder.

Damn, he’s gorgeous when he comes. His face contorted and his mouth opened, muted in sheer ecstasy as he came hard and with a force that sent it deep into my open mouth. I pulled out of him and let the water cleanse that beautiful cock coated in cum and soap being careful not to touch the very sensitive head.

I wasn’t done yet, though. There was still a whole body waiting to be cleansed, so I took soap in hand again working a faster lather this time. His body shuddered under my touch and I gently worked the soap into those gorgeously tanned pecs with nipples still begging to be suckled. I pinched one gently, then offered the same treatment to the other. I felt every ripple and contour of his perfectly toned body now covered in white lather. He moaned with each massage of kneading flesh and I could feel the heat rise between my legs. I quivered when his arms encircled my waist pulling me tightly against his slippery body.

He bent his head and placed a chaste kiss to my lips, which I quickly deepened. My body needed release again. It begged for it making me grind my hips against his stiffening cock. I glanced down and licked my lips in awe of his resilience. He trailed kisses down my neck as the cold water continued to fall between us. Cupping a breast, he took the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it slowly between his fingers before bringing it to his lips. Jeff snaked a tongue out to lave my heaving bosom as I arched into his mouth. Grabbing my ass with both hands he deftly lifted me and reversed our positions, pinning me to the wall.

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” he asked pressing a soul-searing kiss to my lips, ravaging my mouth; his velvet tongue battling with my own.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he plunged into me hard and fast.

“Oh, fuck yeah, Jeff. Pound me, papi,” I pleaded.

His bucking hips moved faster and deeper hitting my spot perfectly. The shower continued to lap us with it’s chilly tears and as I rocked my hips to meet with his, we felt our bodies tumble over the edge together. His release this time was loud and strong, rivaling my own.

We held on to each other tightly for a few moments before he slid out of my very satisfied warmth. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and walked back into the bedroom. I finished my shower, using the soap to wash my ebony tresses and stepped out dripping wet into his room. I pulled the towel off his waist and dried myself then reached into his dresser and grabbed a long white Trojans T-Shirt. Keys and purse in hand, I bent over my love god and placed a quick kiss to his forehead, whispered “thank you” and walked out barefoot to the elevator and down to my car.

I’m sure people stared as the t-shirt barely covered my ass, but it accentuated my legs, always a plus and I really didn’t give a shit what anyone thought. I got what I wanted.

Sometimes, you just a need really good lay.


End file.
